


Let's Play a Game!

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cockles Week, Gay Chicken, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha convinces Jensen to play a game of "Gay Chicken." This is a game where two people of the same-sex lean in to kiss one another and whoever pulls away first is the "gay chicken." Except when Misha and Jensen play this game, neither of them pull away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play a Game!

"Hey Jennnnnnnnn," Misha says, drawing out Jensen's nickname with a mischievous glint in his tone. "Wanna play a game?" 

Jensen turns to him as Misha saunters over, placing the book in his hand down onto one of the bunker's tables and regards him with a wary look.

"What kind of game?" Jensen asks, grabbing his water bottle off of the table top and taking a long swig.

"Gay chicken," Misha states plainly with a grin and Jensen almost spits his water everywhere.

"Do I even want to know what the hell that is?" Jensen asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Misha huffs out a laugh.

"Well, it's really simple, actually. Two friends of the same-sex stand close to one another and they both lean in as if they're about to kiss and the first one to pull away, is gay," Misha explains, lips tilting up into a smirk.

"What happens if...  uh neither of them pull away?" Jensen asks, with a cough trying to remain casual about this.

"Then they end up making out," Misha shrugs. He's trying to act like this isn't some kind of trick to get Jensen to kiss him. Okay, it's not a trick,  _not really_ , but Misha really fucking wants to kiss Jensen. And he can't just walk up to one of his best friends, grab his shirt, push him up against a wall and kiss him senseless. So he has to get  _creative._

"Come on, Mish, seriously?" Jensen whispers, fearfully glancing around making sure that no one else is in the room. Hopefully the crew stays on break for their full fifteen minutes or else this could end really badly.

"Come on, Jen," Misha whispers back, "Who better to do this with than your best friend?"

He knows that Jensen won't back down from a challenge, no matter how crazy. After all, they have a constant system trying to one up each other. Even though  _this_  breaks the platonic boundaries and delves into the sexual and not-so-friend-zone, it's still a challenge and Misha  _knows_  Jensen is determined to beat him.

Jensen sighs and bites his lip, contemplating before nodding firmly. 

"Alright fine," Jensen concedes, and Misha grins. "This never happened," Jensen continues gruffly, pointing an accusing finger in Misha's direction who just holds up his hands.

"My lips are sealed," Misha agrees with a wink.

Jensen rolls his eyes and takes a few careful steps toward Misha.

"Okay, soooooo how do we start?" Jensen asks, running a nervous hand through his hair, hesitantly raising his eyes to Misha's. 

Misha holds eye contact, taking a step closer, reaching out and sliding his hand along Jensen's hip, settling his hand there.

"Like this," Misha says softly, gently pulling Jensen closer so that there is only a half-inch between them.

Jensen's breath hitches and he breaks eye contact. His eyes dart down to the floor, body tensing up beneath Misha’s hands – in fear or uncertainty, Misha isn’t sure which. Misha reaches up with two fingers and tilts Jensen's chin back up to meet his gaze, smiling at him softly. Jensen lets out a heavy breath in response, Misha’s smile obviously making him feel more at ease. His lips tip up into a smile and he slowly starts to lean in towards Misha. Misha’s fingers trail along Jensen’s jaw, fluttering to rest against his cheek. Jensen’s lips part instinctively, his breath warm against Misha’s skin. They’re so close, so fucking close. Misha drags his fingers back across Jensen’s cheek to the nape of his neck, pulling him forward pressing their lips together chastely.

The kiss is one of those shy, awkward first kisses that is incredibly, soft and gentle, just a simple pressing of lips together. It feels like slow motion and being wrapped up in a dream all at once. Even though they are both more than experienced, it’s new and either of them could stop at any second (that is the premise of the game after all). Misha hand slides up into Jensen’s hair, fingers grasping at the strands and tugging lightly. Jensen gasps into his mouth, hands grabbing at Misha’s hips, fingers gripping his sides, pulling Misha firmly against him. Misha smirks against Jensen’s lips, sliding his hand over to Jensen’s lower back and down, squeezing his ass. He runs his tongue along Jensen’s bottom lip and Jensen automatically opens his mouth to let him in.

“Misha,” Jensen moans, wrapping his arms around Misha’s neck deepening the kiss. This is so much better than he thought it would be. Sure, Jensen’s thought about kissing Misha multiple times, but he never thought he would actually get to. And the real thing is a hell of a lot better than any fantasies in the past he managed to conjure up. Misha is so fucking good at kissing Jensen feels like his knees are going to give out underneath him. The way Misha’s hands pull on his hair, making him shiver. Then there’s that thing he is doing with his tongue and it causes Jensen to whimper like a needy little puppy, because he wants more. Oh god does he want more.

Jensen and Misha are so wrapped up in one another that they don’t hear the film crew come back into the room. One of the assistant camera operators clears his throat with a loud, “Ahem!” causing Jensen and Misha to instantly jump away from one another. Jensen’s face turns bright red, eyes wide, glancing back and forth between Misha and the group of crew members loitering near the door.

“Hey guys!” Misha says, casually, flashing a smile at the group.

“What are you guys doing?” Brad asks, curiously looking back and forth between Jensen and Misha.

Jensen fumbles for words, eyes trained down on the floor, still blushing like crazy. Thankfully, Misha comes to his rescue.

“We were rehearsing,” Misha states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Rehearsing?” Brad says, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Didn’t you guys get the new scene Carver put in the Season finale? Dean and Cas are finally going to kiss,” Misha explains, with a bright smile at Brad who looks over at Jensen for confirmation of this statement.

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees with a small smile. “I just figured that we should practice. You know, to make it seem more believable.”

Brad huffs out a laugh, “Uh huh, okay, whatever.” It seems like he believes their excuse, at least enough to leave them alone. Brad smiles and motions to the rest of the group to follow him. As the crew leave the main room of the bunker to go prep for the next scene, Jensen releases an audible sigh of relief.

“Fuck, that was close,” Jensen mutters, turning to look at Misha who looks like he’s holding back laughter.

“What the hell is so funny?” Jensen demands and Misha smirks at him.

“I won.”

“You what?!”

“I won. You pulled away first,” Misha says. “You’re the gay chicken!” He sing-songs happily.

Jensen opens his mouth and then closes it again, glaring at Misha, “Wait a fucking second we both pulled away at the same time! So… so it was a tie!”

Misha laughs and walks over to Jensen, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling the other man against him. “Well, I guess we will just have to play again, won’t we?”

Jensen sighs in frustration, fixing Misha with a half-hearted glare. He wishes he could act more upset, but he’s not. He’s not upset at all.

“How do you know I _want_ to do _that_ again?” Jensen mutters and Misha laughs, leaning in to press a kiss along Jensen’s jawline.

“I think it was pretty obvious, the way you _moaned_ my name,” Misha answers, whispering into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen bites his lip, trying to repress the thoughts of what they could do together if they had more time. He could only imagine how fucking sexy Misha’s voice would sound all raspy and desperate, saying his name, begging for him. Fuck, he needed to stop thinking about that, he had to film in five minutes. Fuck.

“Fine, meet me in my trailer after we’re done shooting and… and we’ll pick-up where we left off,” Jensen answers almost businesslike and tries to move away from Misha, but Misha holds Jensen tight.

“Can’t I have one more kiss to hold me over until later?” Misha asks, batting his eyelashes at Jensen who rolls his eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen responds with a small smile, leaning down and capturing Misha’s lips in a long, soft kiss.

They pull apart and gaze at each other like the two love-struck idiots they are. Misha’s face is glowing from happiness and Jensen’s green eyes are sparkling in a way that they don’t normally. It’s one of those ridiculous moments in life, the kind that only should happen in movies. That moment when you look at your best friend and realize, “Shit, I’m kind of in love with you.”


End file.
